The Steps of Fate
by Teddy-Bear-Ticket-2-Romance
Summary: Bella and Edward. Two star crossed lovers. Both from different families who have been fighting for years.As our story progresses These two young soul mates may find themselves walking in the steps of fate. Full summary inside. Warning! extremely sad end
1. The stars are Crossed

_Summary:_

_Bella and Edward. Two star crossed lovers. Both from different families who have been fighting for our story progresses These two young soul mates may find themselves walking in the steps of fate. Based on the Fantastic story of Twilight with some inspartion from Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet. This story will have tears rolling down your cheeks, For never was a story of more woe than this of Bella and her Edwardo._

**Hey Guys Di here. This is my Romeo and Juliet story staring Edward and Bella. Now I wanted to do this just as an experiment to see how far I can stretch my writing abilities. Plus I love Rom and Jul but no one needs to know that. Obviously the ending is gonna be really sad but I would love it if some people could stick around with me while I write the story and just Give me their oppinion on my writing ability. So without any futher disruption I give you THE STEPS OF FATE!!!!! Enjoy (or cry ur eyes out)**

The place was practically jumping. Music was booming, lights were flashing, people were dancing and the drinks were flowing like there was no tomorrow. I was new here, I knew no one and I was expected to just walk into a party where alcohol was being served even when the drinkers were underage. Dad thought that The Newton family party would be a great place for me to socialize and meet new people. What he didn't know was that the Adult version of this party, which was being held on the other side of the town (a dreary place by the name of Forks), was much more civilized than the teen version, that was now in full swing before my eyes.

The only good thing about this party was that it was masquerade. This was perfect; I could hide my face and not be noticed.

I was wearing a white, Cinderella ball gown that flowed out from my waist to the ground, Angel wings and a simple but still elegant silver mask that had strands of ribbon falling from the sides. I had decided to go as an arc angel. It was a symbol to me. It showed goodness, truth and purity, all things I wanted and wished to be.

The door was open so I decided to walk right in. No one seemed to notice my arrival so I just started to move through the crowd, hoping to find a place I could just sit for the remainder of the party. I ended up sitting on a couch that was placed right in front of a large golden staircase that circled round in a small curve.

After a while as I sat in my seat I noticed people around me whispering, nudging each other and.... Staring at me. I was being assessed with their eyes. So much for not being noticed. I had to leave now before I ran into a Cullen. Charlie, my father, would never forgive me.

The Cullen's were the rebellious teens in this town. They would continuously break the law and their parents would do nothing but pay their way out of jail. My father hated them and what they stood for and in return they hated my father for constantly locking them behind bars.

I stood up to leave and that was when I spotted him. Everything around me stopped. Music, voices any movement, all except him. It was like the spot light was on him and I couldn't look away. Everything was in slow motion like some movie where the hot kid enters and everyone stops. His Bronze unruly hair was blowing gently as he walked and his teeth gleamed as the light reflected of his smile. As he reached the bottom of the steps he readjusted his black jacket so that it sat perfectly on his shoulders. He was wearing a black suit, with a black tie and crisp white dress shirt. Upon his head he wore a pair of Devil horns. Haha well would you look at that. We were complete opposites. Dark and light, strong and weak, Perfect and plain.

I was just about to turn and leave when he's eyes shot up and met mine. Emerald green orbs striking deep down into my soul. In that moment it felt like he knew my deepest secrets, that he had the key to my heart, the breath to my lungs. It felt like I needed him to live.

I should leave now. The Cullen's could be here but just the sight of this strangely, beautiful boy had my feet glued to the spot. His stare was intense and the force made my eyes cast down a deep blush colouring my skin.

When I had the strength to look up though, he was gone. I looked around me hoping I might catch a glimpse, but all I saw were the other happy party goers dancing around me. I must look really awkward to other people just standing here, so I turned on my heel and headed for the door.

Just as a reached for the handle of the now closed door, I felt a strong arm curl around my waist and hold me fast. "I hope you're not leaving. The party has barely even started "a cool velvety voice whispered in my ear. I spun around and found myself face to face with a Shiny, red mask, but behind it were the same gorgeous, green eyes I had been staring into.

I now found myself speechless. Unable to even think. All I could do was look into those eyes hoping I would catch a glimpse of his soul. The boy in front of me softly chuckled at my incoherency and held his hand out. "Care to dance" he said in that same silky and seductive tone that was starting to make my knees shake and crash into each other.

And that's where it all started from our first dance, to sitting down and talking, finding out about each other and then our first kiss. Somewhere in there I was handed a number of drinks buy waiters who were walking around the room. Normally that wasn't my style to drink especially at seventeen but with this guy I felt safe and somehow right or complete. It was a hard feeling to describe but I felt like I could trust him.

The night continued on and I found myself introduced to many people, talking to heaps of girls and guys alike. Some Were this guys friends and some were just people around town that he knew. I was having so much fun but found myself wondering. There was something I had forgotten.

As I tried to remember I downed another drink and found myself realizing that I couldn't not only remember whatever it was that was sitting in the back of my mind but I had also lost count of the amount of drinks I had, something that was totally out of character for me. Just as this information hit me the bronze haired boy came up to me on slightly shaky legs and took my hand. He kissed it, then my lips and started to lead me up the golden stairs I had seen him enter on.

We were now passing rooms, some with doors closed, and some with doors open. He finally came to a door at the end of a long hallway and opened it gently revealing a room with a large red bed and nothing else. This should have scared me. I knew what was coming, I knew the consequences and I knew the disappointment I would cause my father if he ever found out, but I couldn't care less. I had found my true love; I had found my soul, my beating heart. The guy led me to the edge of the bed and then, very slowly slid to the centre with following shortly after.

The guy proceeded to pull down the zipper at the back of my dress, kissing me the whole time. He then pushed the straps of my shoulders and kissed a line across my collar bone. The slowness was starting to bother me so I reached out and took his jacket, throwing it on the ground. Next I took his tie using it as a lead to bring his lips to mine and then it to join his jacket, plus my recently discarded dress. We kept undressing each other until we were bare and then in a matter of seconds we were joined. I was screaming, moaning, shouting along with him but our noises of pure ecstasy were drowned out by the loud music still booming outside the door.

Finally we settled, almost falling asleep in each other's arms. My head was swaying with dizziness as the alcohol started to catch up with me. Then suddenly I was hit with the missing piece to my night of joy and I suddenly felt extremely stupid for forgetting. I rolled over and looked into my green eyed angles – or should I say devils- eyes. "I know this will sound stupid but..... I never got your name" I whispered to him feeling my face burning up with my embarrassment. He touched my face. His hand gently running from my temple down to my chin and back. He then replaced his hand with his lips, kissing me in the same pattern his hand had moved. Finally he brought his lips to my ear and whispered "Edward. My name is Edward Cullen" and then from the alcohol, exhaustion and shock of what I had just done, I blacked out.

**Ok now I know its a short chap but its just my start up to see if anyone will actually read it and if I should actually go on. The chaps will get longer if people like the story and give me a chance. so please guys review tell me what you think and by the last chap be ready with a box of tissues because I have actually written the last paragraph and its kinda heart breaking.**

**go now Fly fly. Review!!! **


	2. End Of The night in heaven

**Ok Hi guys. I really sorry that this is another short chap but I felt like the ending her was actually really god like that so yeah. I'm not really sure how to get into my next chap but it should come to me soon. In other news its my B'day in 6 days OMG MUCH!!!!!! woot soo excited. so I'm gonna try posting on that day cause... well actually don't know why but bosting makes me happy so yeah. Thanks again to the people that are actually trying this story out it means a lot. Anyway now onto CHAP 2 WO**OT!!!!

EPOV

My angel fell back against me, out cold. I held her to my chest waiting for her to come round. She seemed to have fallen into a heavy sleep.

The party outside was starting to break up so I decided to get dressed while I waited for my mystery girl to wake up. Once I was dressed I eased her clothes back on just in case she was found before she could wake up.

Just then a knock sounded through the room. I raised myself up off the bed, unwilling to leave my love, to answer the door. Standing there was my best friend Jasper Hale. His hair flopping in his face and his once perfect armour (he had come as a knight) was starting to fall from his shoulders.

"Edward we have to go. Police have swept the house after they came to quiet everyone down and they found the alcohol.

Emmett is in deep shit and so are you if they see you here" Jasper said tugging on my hand. "They're also trying to find the Swan girl. Her father said she was going to be home around 12 but she never showed. He seems to think that your family is to blame".

Of course he did. Our family were now known as rule breakers after a series of incidents happened involving my brother Emmett, His girlfriend Rosalie and Jasper.

Somehow my name had been dragged into things as well and now our family was given an undeserved reputation. My parents, from then on, grew to loath Charlie Swan and his small town police force, as Emmett, my friends and I were always being followed and blamed for Illegal activities we took no part in.

I had to leave now or I'd find myself in jail again, innocent or guilty. I looked back at the sleeping beauty behind me. I still didn't know her name and now I had to flee.

"Jazz, please give me a moment. I don't know how to say this without sounding... odd, but I've found my true love. I don't know her name though and I have to Jazz, I just have to." I pleaded with my friend, sounding almost deranged with want.

Jasper cocked his head around the door to get a glimpse of the girl I was talking about. But when his eyes finally set on the fragile looking young woman before him he froze.

"Edward you need no name. I know who she is and if you are the smart guy I know you are, you would run and never look back. The two of you will never happen. Let's just go." Jasper said urgently, surprising me and angering me at the same time.

"How can you say that? You don't know her. I feel for her Jasper and you just try and shoot down my hopes. What makes you think that our love can never be?" I fumed back at him.

"Because Edward, she is a Swan. She's Charlie's only daughter, Isabella. I'm sorry to tell you, but we both know any relationship between the two of you would never work. Now come on the Police will be up here any minute," Japer said laying a hand on my shoulder, trying to move me out of the door. But my legs wouldn't move, they couldn't move. My heart had shattered into a million pieces. I looked back and saw my love stirring.

I shrugged out of Jaspers grasp and moved to her side. Staring into her doe like, brown eyes.

"Are you a Swan," I said hoping that my friend's thoughts were wrong. "Ye...Yes I am. You...You're...a Cullen." She replied tears already streaming down her cheeks. All I could do was nod. "But...But I love you. You can't be a Cullen," She whimpered into my chest, hugging me close.

"I love you to Isabella but we both know this won't work. I'm sorry," I said with sorrow in my heart. I stood and kissed her forehead, then turned and left the room.

Jasper and I moved quickly down winding corridors trying to find the exit Mike Newton had installed for partygoers to escape through, in situations when the police became involved.

Finally Jazz found the switch that opened the trap door and jumped in.

I turned, looking back at the corridor from which we came and saw a brown haired angel in a white dress move at a slow pace in the opposite direction.

Then with a single tear silently making its way down my face, I jumped into the hole that would separate me from my one night in heaven.

BPOV

When I got home, I tried to hide my face from Charlie, knowing it was red from my tears.

I had decided to tell him that I had just fallen asleep at the party and skip out of his questioning by saying I was still tired.

I needed a shower and I felt miserable all of which was adding to the ultimate depression I was suffering from knowing, that the one thing I desired most was never meant to be mine.

I was pulled out of my memories of my one night in heaven by my father's singing voice of relief, which my mind refused to hear.

Still trying to hide my face I answered all of Charlie's questions and gave my excuse for not being home like I said I would be.

I was then taken into his embrace and told I was loved but I heard nothing and felt nothing.

I was wood; I was an inanimate object. I barley even registered my own voice excusing myself to 'rest'.

I moved upstairs slowly and started the shower hoping the water could cleanse me of the bad dream that seemed to be capturing me and eating at my insides. I washed the glistening mascara and tear streak lines that ran down my cheeks and let the water calm my muscles but I still felt empty.

At 4am when I finally found myself flopping into bed, all I could do was cry my tears of pain, sadness and betrayal until I finally fell into a deep sleep filled with dreams of my Edward.

**Ok well there you have it. I'm really hoping to make my chaps longer for you guys but I have a very low tolerence level and sitting at a comp on one story for to long sometimes sends me a little mad, but I will try it just means my next update may take a little longer. Go now fly fly and Review. The more reviews the longer the chaps how bout that guys give me insparation and reason to continue.**

**xoxo DI **


	3. Suprise run in

**Hey guys I know I said long chap and I could have made this longer by adding Epov but I was over writing at the time and I was to excited by this chap to just not update now. Also one of my friends who this chap is dedicated to, told me to update so...TAH DAH. Charlotte this is for you. I will be doing an Epov in the next chap and maybe then I will make it longer. The next chap WILL be posted in 2 days time on the 8th because ITS MA BDAY and I wanna update before I leave on a trip to NZ so yeah. Anyway enough talk. Enjoy the story.**

**DI**

**I keep forgetting but steph meyers stuff isn't mine *whimper* and I don't own any Shakespeare stuff so basicly.... I suck for not getting there first!!!!**

BPOV

Several weeks had gone by and my heart was still as broken as it was when I first saw the look in Edward's eyes when he left me. To help the matter further, my father had started to organize 'gatherings' with Mike Newton and his family.

Charlie had dropped numerous hints that he favoured Mike and wished for me to, at some stage, start something serious. The worst part about it all was that Charlie and Mike's parents were rather close and as such Mike's parents were equally eager for us to become romantically involved.

Every time Charlie planned something I found myself almost breaking down to tears, but later, putting on a happy face and accompanying him to whatever engagement he had arranged. I couldn't tell my father that I had already found the love of my life and had no use for Mike Newton and that meant leading everyone, including gaga eyed Mike, that I was interested in the situation and later intended to make something out of the relationship.

Right now I was in the Newton's large and expensive sitting room. It was furnished with red and gold chairs and sofas made from a deep, earthy, russet coloured wood that was kind of a mahogany colour but richer somehow.

The convocation was boring me and Mike's stare was unnerving. He had been looking at the same spot on my chest for the last ten minutes and I was now more than Uncomfortable. "I'm sorry I think I might need some air. I think I'll just step outside" I said already standing and moving out the door.

I walked through a number of fancy rooms until I reached the door that lead to a balcony. The balcony stretched along the whole back half of the house with stairs that flowed into a large, lush garden.

I should have brought out a jacket. It was suddenly cold and the wind blowing on my exposed legs that peeked out from under my dress, were now covered in Goosebumps.

The dress was of a Grecian style that had small gathers pulling the fabric together at the top and only had one shoulder, reminding me of the dresses worn by ancient Greek goddesses. To finish of the outfit I had on black gladiator sandals that strapped up to my knee and I had braided my hair and then curled it around to create a coil around the back of my head.

I could feel the dress blowing around my knees and the wind nipping at my arms but suddenly I no longer cared. I was looking at the sky and thinking of Edward. It was times like these when I thought about him and about the way I felt for him. I was alone and this meant that there was no one around to see me shed a tear for my unreachable angel.

The stars above twinkled and gleamed over my head and I caught sight of one particular one that seemed to shine brighter than all the others." That star is looking over Edward somewhere. That star will keep him safe I know it will" I whispered to myself as a single drop of moisture left my eye.

Suddenly I saw a streak of bronze fly through bushes and shrubs down the back of the garden and then over the fence. The bronze flash was soon followed by 3 more flashes. Two blonde and one brown, all three moving at a fast speed over the fence.

I moved down the stairs and stepped into the garden. Looking around for the flashes that I assumed where people. Just then I was grabbed from behind and pulled into a bush, a hand covering my mouth to stop me from screaming.

I shook with fear wondering what was going on, as I saw 2 police men jump the fence and leap into the garden. The men inspected the garden for sometime looking in different shrubs and in the greenhouse. Finally the officers moved on into the next garden searching for, I assume, the person who had me clamped to their chest.

I struggled to get free but my captor held me fast, waiting for the officers to move on further I was guessing.

Finally their grip loosened and I turned to..... Well I didn't actually know what I was going to do but it didn't matter. Sitting in the bush behind me was my angel, My Edward. His eyes grew large at the sight of me and then he pulled me down to him and started kissing me. His lips were like a jolt of electricity into a dead and lifeless machine. His Kisses savage like a lion feeding at the zoo.

"Bella your here... your....I.....God I love you. I missed you so much" Edward said stammering to find the right words as he spoke in a quiet, rushed voice. "Edward you have no idea how much I've missed you to. Edward I can't live without you I...I...I" and then I burst out into tears at the realization that this moment wouldn't last.

"Shhh Bella it's ok. I'm here. I love you. We will find a way. You and I will be together one way or another. Promise me, Isabella Swan, that no matter what happens that you will wait for me and one day we will meet and never leave each other's side" Edward said holding me tightly in his arms and breathing life into every limb of my body.

"Just as long as you keep the promise to, Edward, I will wait for you. I would wait a thousand years just for you if I could" I replied saying the only thing that came into my mind. The only thing that was rational. The only thing that could be said.

"I have the answers Bella just trust me. I love you" He whispered and then he was gone. I stood up out of the bush and walked on wobbly legs back to the balcony. He said he had the answers but for some reason I felt nauseous.

That should have been a sign but at the time I didn't even give it a thought. I was high on Edward, that was my excuse. Not until the next day did my mind even cast back to the day we met, as I was violently ill in the bathroom.

**Ok well I hope you liked it. Feel free to ask questions and stuff and please tell ur friends about the story. Thanks again to my friend I have decided to, when it comes to the end, write two chaps one with a happy ending and one with my sad ending. This just means everyone is happy rather than going WHAT THE HELL DI!! so yeah. All so thanks to Liz who helped me with my last chap and for being my little testing guiniepig (yes my spelling is crap). So go people Fly Fly review, SPREAD THE WORD!!!! **


	4. Small piece to feed ur need

**Ok hey guys. Yes I know Its a very short chapter but I wanted to at least give u a small update as i haven't done so in quite some time. This is just a set up of all the stuff you will need to know for future chapters because it will become stormy. I'd also like to take the chance to point out that I WILL NOT be stopping this story or any others and that if you all just give me time I will finish them eventually.**

**Thanks guys and enjoy this small piece of Steps Of Fate **

EPOV:

I had seen her again and I knew what I was about to do was right. I loved my family but to be with my soul I had to leave. While running from the law again with my brother and our friends I had felt a strong, almost electric pull coming from the garden.

I found my angel and while hiding with her from my captors I made my resolve. I wanted her and I wanted her forever. I was going to buy a house far away from everyone and we would- when the time was right- escape together.

BPOV:

It had been a long while since I had seen Edward I was going to the local high school and according to the other students he was home schooled.

I had to say that it was probably for the better cause it would be hard for me to stay away from him. I loved him with all my soul and to pretend that my heart didn't cry for him would be impossible.

The girls of the school seemed to love Edward as well and from them I got my daily gossip. I would sit in the canteen with some of the people that I meet on my first day, always a part of the conversation but never hearing it. Instead I would listen to the girls on the table close to ours waiting to hear his name.

Where they got their information from I didn't know but I also didn't care. I missed him and I would do anything to see him but just hearing how he was, seemed to set my mind at rest.

Lately he seemed to be on the move and hadn't been heard from in sometime. Tanya- a girl who seemed to know the most about Edward's whereabouts- hadn't said anything about him in weeks and this just added to the worry and anxiety that bubbled up inside my system.

It was this worried feeling I'm sure that was giving stomach upsets everyday and had me collapsed in the bathroom each morning near the toilet. At least that's what I was pushing myself to believe and I refused to notice the small amount of weight that I seemed to be gaining.

Mike Newton had become a good friend of mine and seemed to hate the fact that I was so interested in Edward. In Mike's books Edward was just another town bad boy that didn't deserve my attention.

Every time I brought up the subject he would squash it down again which made me think that should my pregnancy theory- like it or not- become true I needed to get away from Mike and the possibility of people finding out who fathered my child.

My child. The thought made me shiver with both excitement and fear I just hoped that- if my theories were correct- everything would work out with Edward, Edward's family and mine. It was either that or a storm would be soon to brew.

**I'd still love reviews. fly fly. xoxox**


End file.
